


Our Little Miracle

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Adam sends Tommy to the doctors when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Written for the hurt/comfort prompt unexpected pregnancy.

 

 

Tommy had been feeling sick for a while now. He had refused to go to the doctors though, telling Adam that it was nothing and that it would probably clear up soon. When it didn’t and Adam still insisted that he should at least get looked at to make sure he was alright, he relented and went, muttering on his way out of the door that he was only doing it to get mother hen Adam off his back. Adam just rolled his eyes and shooed him along.

Adam thought that he had good reason to be worried. After all, he was his boyfriend. It was almost his duty to be worried about him. Second of all, Tommy hadn’t eaten a single taco in three weeks. That was astonishing in itself, add to the fact that every time he went near one he felt so queasy that he had to dash to the bathroom, and Adam was sure that Tommy had caught some kind of sickness that had to be treated with medicine. He knew it couldn’t be serious, but anything that made his baby feel bad made him want to help in some way. He figured that was why people sometimes called him a pushover. But he didn’t listen to them. He was a romantic at heart, so he couldn’t help the way he wanted to help and take care of Tommy, even if he only had a cold. He was sure that Tommy wouldn’t mind him doing that while he was sick. If he was in this for the long run like he had told him, then he would just have to put up with it. 

   
When Tommy came back, Adam jumped up and smiled brightly at him, about to make a remark like ‘I told you so’ at a bottle of medicine or tablets that Tommy would have in his hand, only to hesitate when he saw the look on Tommy’s face. He didn’t have any medicine or tablets.

“Are you okay?” Adam asked, frowning at the lack of response from Tommy. Yes, he was quiet, but he was never _this_ quiet. And he could always find something to say to Adam.

Tommy just looked at the ground, rubbing his eyes a little. Adam noticed that they looked red, like had been crying. He rushed over to him and made him sit down on the sofa, kneeling in front of him and placing his hands on Tommy’s thighs.

“Tommy, talk to me,” Adam demanded. The way Tommy was just staring blankly at his hands as if he wasn’t even in this world anymore was driving him insane.

“Please,” Adam begged, not caring how vulnerable he sounded right now. Whatever Tommy wasn’t telling him, it was something important.  
Adam’s tone made Tommy lift his head, a curtain of hair hiding his eyes from view. Adam tucked the hair behind his ear, stroking his fingertips under his red eyes.

“Was it something that happened at the doctors?” he asked, waiting patiently for Tommy’s slow nod. He bit his lip, wondering if he had had bad news from the doctor about what was wrong with him. But it couldn’t have been serious, could it?

Adam sighed. “Tommy, you need to tell me what’s happened. I can’t play the guessing game.”  
Tommy squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

“Why can’t you tell me? Don’t you trust me?”

“It’s not that. You won’t believe me if I tell you. Hell, I can hardly believe it. But it’s true,” Tommy said hoarsely, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve.

“I won’t judge you or anything. You know I wouldn’t.”

“I didn’t even think about that. But you probably will. I don’t see how you can’t. If you believe it, that is.”

Adam frowned in silence, trying to make sense of Tommy’s words. When he couldn’t match them up to anything that made sense to him, he sighed again.

“Will the doctor be able to tell me what’s wrong? ‘Cause I can call him now, Tommy,” he reached for his phone, ready to call, when Tommy spoke up in a whisper.

“I’m pregnant.”

The whispered word seemed to echo in the room, and Adam repeated the word in his head to make sure that he had heard correctly.

“Pregnant?” he repeated, the hand that held his phone hanging loosely at his side.

Tommy nodded sharply, putting his head in his hands and bending over his knees. Adam took a seat next to him, rubbing Tommy’s shoulder soothingly.

“Is this a joke, or do you really believe this?”he asked shakily. Either his boyfriend had a weird sense of humour, or he was going mad.

“I knew that you wouldn’t believe me. That was exactly what I said to him,” Tommy muttered angrily.

“The doctor?” Adam questioned.

Tommy nodded again wearily. “I can’t explain it to you. I’ve forgotten half of the words that he said. But it did make sense, once he explained it. I know that much.”

“Tommy, I think you’re just tired. You need to rest. You look exhausted.”

“I do not need to rest! Call him then, if you don’t believe me. Call him, and you’ll see that I’m not a liar,” Tommy snapped, the tension leaving his body as soon as he spoke the words. He looked drained, and Adam wished that he could just hug it all better. But he couldn’t. Not with the impossible things that he was saying.

He searched the house for the doctor’s number, finally finding it and tapping it into his phone with shaky fingers.

He listened silently as the doctor spoke, constantly reassuring him that his boyfriend was not mad and that he should listen to the explanation before deeming it impossible. So, he listened without interrupting once,, the words going in one ear and out of the other with only some words catching his attention. With all of the medical terms and the evidence that the doctor referred to, he made it seem more believable to Adam. By the time he got off the phone, Tommy was looking up at him anxiously.

“Now do you believe me?”

Adam sat down again silently. He just sat there remembering all of the bits of information and how Tommy had been sick, especially in front of those tacos. He hadn’t really thought that the tacos were the problem, but maybe they were.

He didn’t think pregnant women usually experienced symptoms like that until later on, but then he remembered that the doctor had said with a male body everything went much quicker. He forgot why, but he reminded himself to call the doctor later to find out more about the whys and hows in his head. It was just so confusing, he could hardly get his head around it.

“I think so. I mean, you wouldn’t lie about that. I know you wouldn’t. And if this was a joke I know a doctor certainly wouldn’t be in on it. I just don’t understand how,” Adam said softly.

Tommy shrugged. “Something to do with too much of a female hormone, I think. I can’t remember. I was still in shock when he explained.”

Adam held out an arm for Tommy to duck under and he snuggled under his arm, hunching in on himself slightly. “You’ve been crying?”

“Yeah. I had to wait for a while until I came back here so I could get myself under control. I mean, I don’t feel like much of a man now. I feel like an...it. A freak.”

It hurt Adam to hear Tommy talk about himself like that. He pulled back and looked him in the eyes seriously. “Don’t ever talk about yourself like that. This little thing that’s happened doesn’t change you at all. You will always be beautiful and unique. That’s why I fell in love with you.”

Tommy smiled half-heartedly. “But this isn’t a little thing. It’s a big thing. I’m pregnant, Adam. Pregnant. Men shouldn’t be pregnant.”

Adam cuddled him in closer, kissing the top of his head. “Well, you are. And you’ll just have to get used to the fact that you’re different.”

“But...”

“Just think of how many gay couples would kill to be like you. They have to adopt or get a surrogate. We don’t have to. We can have a child that’s ours. Completely ours. Wait, the baby is mine, right?” he asked jokingly, and Tommy laughed and nodded. Adam knew that he was already making him feel better about the situation, which was the purpose of what he was saying, but now that he thought about it, he could imagine a little boy or girl with Tommy’s chocolate brown eyes and his freckles. It made his heart warm, and he realised that this was something that he had wanted.  A family of his own. He had long given up the idea of having kids of his own, but now he could have that. And he could have it with Tommy, who he had already vowed a thousand times and more that he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

“Are you actually thinking about keeping this baby?” Tommy asked, sounding scared.

“Well, yeah.  I’ve seen how you are with kids. You’re brilliant with them, and don’t tell me you’ve never gotten broody over Bridget. I know I have with Riff.”

“I have. I love kids. But are we really ready for this? To be parents? I can’t believe I’m actually considering this.”

“I think we could be good parents. We’ve got the money to provide for the baby, we’d teach it to be open minded and we’re pretty good role models for that. And we love each other. We’re not just staying together for the kid like some people do. We could have our own little family,” Adam rambled on, his smile getting wider with every word he spoke.

And Adam could see that Tommy was picturing it, too. He rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder when he saw the sparkle in his eyes that told him the scared feeling inside of Tommy had been almost completely replaced happiness.

“We’re gonna keep our baby?” Adam asked, gazing affectionately at Tommy, whose answering grin made him marvel at how gorgeous he was. He couldn’t believe he had gotten this lucky. He had an amazing boyfriend and he had an opportunity to have a baby who had both of their genetics, not just one of theirs or none.

“I think we are. It might get hard sometimes, but I think it will be worth it After all, it’s our little miracle,” Tommy replied, leaning down to give Adam one of those kisses that made him a panting mess. He moaned in complaint when he pulled away.

“You know what the worst thing about being pregnant is? It isn’t the sickness or the backache or the mood swings. It’s the cravings,” Tommy pouted adorably.

“I can tell you’re hinting, Tommy. Go ahead, just say it.”

“I’m kinda craving....salad,” he said sheepishly, and Adam burst into laughter. Tommy hit him feebly, but couldn’t help laughing a little himself. When they calmed down, Adam sat up straight.

“Okay. Well, it looks like I have a salad to make then,” he announced, chuckling again when Tommy licked his lips.

He got up, quickly kissing Tommy’s stomach before heading into the kitchen to prepare the salad. He watched Tommy in the next room, who was smiling softly and tracing a finger over his stomach gently. That was when Adam knew that everything was going to be more than alright.  
 

  



End file.
